


stumbling in the dark

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [25]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Alcohol, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Prompt Fill, Recreational Drug Use, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, but only mentioned, idiots to lovers, they are idiots. both of them.
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny und Peter haben sich lange nicht gesehen, als Skinny bei einer Strandparty zufällig über Peter stolpert. Wortwörtlich. Und betrunken wie er ist, vielleicht Dinge zugibt, die er sich sonst nie eingestehen würde. Aber Peter ist sowieso zu betrunken, um sich am nächsten Tag daran zu erinnern. Oder?
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	stumbling in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> “I should have told you a long time ago.” // “I might never get another chance to say this.” // “I still remember the way you taste.” + Skinny/Peter
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/625711271447232512/4-oder-34-oder-44-with-a-ship-of-your-choosing)

Peter Shaw lag am Strand, als Skinny über ihn stolperte. Und zwar ziemlich wortwörtlich.

Vieleicht hundert Meter weiter brannte ein großes Lagerfeuer, Musik dröhnte aus einigen Boxen, Leute tanzten, und Stimmen hallten durch die Nacht.

Skinny war nicht mehr ganz nüchtern und war grad oben bei seinem Wagen gewesen, um noch was zu trinken zu holen. Jetzt war er auf dem Weg zurück zu der Party, doch er hatte nicht auf seinen Weg geachtet, und fiel beinahe über eine dunkle Gestalt, die im Sand lag.

„Scheiße, Mann, was soll denn das?“, fluchte er, noch bevor er bemerkt hatte, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte. In der Dunkelheit war es schwer, etwas zu erkennen, doch das Licht vom Feuer und vom Vollmond über ihnen reichte gerade so, um ein paar Züge sichtbar zu machen.

„Shaw, bist du das?“, wollte Skinny wissen.

Ihm antwortete ein unartikuliertes Geräusch, das wohl Zustimmung signalisieren sollte.

„Was zum Geier machst du da?“ Immer noch starrte Skinny auf ihn herunter.

„Sterne gucken“, erklärte Peter nach einem langen Moment ein wenig undeutlich. „Und du stehst mir im Weg.“

Unwillkürlich sah Skinny zum Himmel auf. Wenn man sowas mochte, war es wahrscheinlich eine wirklich gute Nacht, um sich die Sterne anzusehen.

Ohne sich bewusst dafür entschieden zu haben, fand er sich im Sand neben Peter wieder. Allerdings blieb er sitzen, er war nicht so richtig scharf drauf, später Sandkörner aus seinen Haare sammeln zu müssen. Und während Peter weiter in den Himmel blickte, ruhte Skinnys Blick auf ihm.

„Lange nicht gesehen, was, Schisser?“, sagte er irgendwann leise. Seit die Satzzeichen zum Studium abgehauen waren, hatte Skinny nicht mehr viel von ihnen gesehen. In den ersten Semesterferien hatte Skinny noch halb damit gerechnet, dass Peter bei ihm vor der Tür stehen würde, wie er es so oft getan hatte. Doch er war nicht gekommen, und Skinny hatte aufgehört, zu warten.

Wieder antwortete Peter nicht gleich. „Mhm“, machte er dann. „Hatte Uni.“

„No shit, Sherlock“, murmelte Skinny. Das Gespräch, wenn man es denn überhaupt so nennen konnte, frustrierte ihn. Er schraubte die Vodkaflasche auf, die er aus dem Auto geholt hatte, und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

Im Versuch, Peter endlich eine vernünftige Reaktion zu entlocken, senkte Skinny die Stimme. „Ich weiß immer noch, wie du schmeckst“, stellte er mit dem dreckigsten Unterton fest, den er auf die Reihe bekam.

Und es war nicht mal gelogen. Wahrscheinlich würde er nie vergessen, wie salzig Peters Haut war, wie seine Haare immer nach Meer rochen, wie er aussah, wenn er auf Skinnys Bett lag.

Aber Peter reagierte gar nicht. Machte wieder nur abwesend: „Mhm.“

Seufzend und unsicher kam Skinny auf die Füße. Das brachte nichts, anscheinend bekam Peter nicht mal mit, was er sagte.

Diese Erkenntnis, zusammen mit dem Alkohol in seinem Blut, führte irgendwie dazu, das die nächsten Worte sich über seine Lippen schlichen.

„Ich krieg vielleicht nie wieder die Chance, das zu sagen“, murmelte er, „Aber manchmal vermiss ich dich echt.“

Dann, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade eingestanden hatte – und normalerweise gab er das nicht mal sich selbst gegenüber zu – wandte er sich abrupt ab und marschierte in leichten Schlangenlinien zum Feuer hinüber.

Nahe des Wassers entdeckte er die große Gestalt von Peters Kumpel. „Ey, Palmer“, rief er ihm zu.

Dessen Kopf ruckte herum, und er schien direkt auf Abwehrkurs zu gehen. Aber Skinny machte gar keine Anstalten, sich mit ihm anzulegen.

Stattdessen deutete er nur in die Richtung, aus der er gerade gekommen war. „Shaw liegt da hinten im Sand, vielleicht solltest du mal nach ihm gucken.“

Damit wandte Skinny sich wieder seinem Vodka zu, und gab sich alle Mühe, die letzten fünf Minuten aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen.

* * *

Am nächsten Nachmittag klingelte es unerwartet an Skinnys Tür.

Er kämpfte sich von der Couch hoch – sein Kopf hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz von dem Alkoholkonsum des Vorabend erholt – und warf einen Blick durch den Spion.

Und traute seinen Augen nicht.

Peter stand auf dem Flur, sah sich unschlüssig um, rieb sich mit einer Hand den Nacken.

Für einen Moment konnte Skinny nur starren.

Als Peter sich mit einem sichtbaren Seufzen zum Gehen wandte, riss ihn das aus seiner Erstarrung. Er öffnete die Tür, packte Peter am Arm, und zog ihn in die Wohnung. Dann schmiss er die Tür wieder zu.

„Was zum Geier-“ _machst du hier?_ , wollte er fragen. Aber ehe er dazu kam, waren Peters Lippen auf seinen.

Ganz von selbst erwiderte Skinny den Kuss, es war immer noch so vertraut, sein Körper erinnerte sich ganz genau daran, wie es sich anfühlte. Erst nach einigen Sekunden konnte er sich davon überzeugen, Peter wegzuschieben.

„Was soll das?“, wollte er wissen.

Peter wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst“, gab er leise zu, „Das hätte ich schon längst sagen sollen.“

„ _Auch_?“, hakte Skinny nach. Seine eigenen Worte hallten plötzlich in seinem Kopf nach. „Warte, ich dachte, du hättest nichts mehr mitgekriegt!“

Etwas, das bei jemand anderem vielleicht Verlegenheit geworden wäre, stieg in Skinny auf und schlug instinktiv in Wut um. „Scheiße, was soll das, Shaw?“

„Ich war gestern Abend bloß extrem müde und n bisschen high“, erklärte Peter, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Ich hab dich schon gehört.“

Skinny wandte sich von ihm ab, marschierte in die Küche hinüber. Er konnte gerade nicht denken – sich keinen Reim auf die Geschehnisse machen.

Schritte sagten ihm, dass Peter ihm folgte. „Ich dachte immer, dass ist für dich bloß so...“, Peter klang irgendwie hilflos, und Skinny konnte nicht entscheiden, ob er ihn küssen oder ihm eine runterhauen wollte. „..so Hatesex, quasi, deswegen bin ich später nicht mehr aufgetaucht, aber...“

Peters Stimme verlor sich.

Unwillkürlich drehte Skinny sich nach ihm um. Verloren stand Peter in der Tür, schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Als er Skinny ansah, mit diesem Blick wie ein getretener Hund, konnte Skinny sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen.

Mit drei Schritten war er bei ihm, drängte ihn gegen den Türrahmen und küsste ihn. Grob und gierig; und Peter machte immer noch das selbe halb seufzende Geräusch wie früher, als Skinny die Zähne in seiner Unterlippe versenkte.

Nur widerwillig riss er sich von ihm los. „Eigentlich kann ich dich echt gut leiden, Schisser“, gab er unwillig zu.

Ein Lächeln zog über Peters Gesicht, er küsste Skinny erneut, und als Skinny sich von ihm löste, die Lippen über Peters Hals wandern ließ, ihn sanft biss, schmeckte Peter immer noch nach Meer und Salz.


End file.
